


Advice Needed

by ghostlyjpeg



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M, and poe wont ask finn out, because finn is oblivious, finn is gay, poe is gay, rey is aro and is just here to make sure bb-8 doesnt explode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyjpeg/pseuds/ghostlyjpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's awake and is in a room next to Poe at the Resistance base. Rey has returned for a short time so that Luke can think. Poe is trying to flirt and is failing. BB-8 is annoyed, Rey is ready to give some advice, and Finn is completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight

_Tick. Tick. Tick._  
The quiet noise outside of the housing areas within the Resistance base normally lulled Poe to sleep. But not tonight. Tonight he was awoken by a startling nightmare, the blur of Kylo Ren's mask still etched into his weary vision. His breathing steadied, but it was still extremely noticeable; his chest rose and fell quickly, the sound of his own shallow breaths making him realize he was okay. His nightmares were a daunting force to reckon with, as they became more and more frequent since Finn went under. Though the other man was now out of the coma and mostly healed, he was still afraid that Ren would grasp someone else he knew or cared about.  
Poe looked around, his eyes darting across the room. Empty, alone. Quiet, mostly. The sounds of a few landing X-Wings and soft footsteps...along with what sounded like soft, stifled sobs from next door.  
_Finn._  
Poe couldn't help but slide out of bed and tiptoe down the hall to Finn's room. He couldn't help but care for the friend who freed him. Of course Poe would help him, or anyone for that matter. But especially him. Especially Finn, picked up by the First Order and conditioned for his first battle.  
Especially Finn.  
He entered the room quietly, taking note on the neatness of the room. Compared to his own, this room was like a palace; everything neatly put away and stacked on shelves. He shook his head quickly, clearing his thoughts to focus. The bed was on the other side of the room, and Finn appeared to be facing the wall. Poe had yet to be seen.  
He then noticed that Finn was wearing his jacket. God damnit. He sort of missed it, and sometimes it made him feel upset when he saw it due to the circumstances on how it was obtained. But, hey. It suits him, and it most likely has some sentimental-sappy-whatever value to it. Poe smirked, quietly and accidentally admiring him. Yep, it definitely suits him.  
_Wait, what the hell? Focus._ Poe mentally chastised himself for yet again getting distracted, but that tended to be his strong suit. He walked towrds Finn slowly, his breathing slowing down.  
"...Finn?" Poe whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Finn, are you alright?"  
He heard bedsheets rustling as Finn sat up and faced Poe. "W-what? Yeah, I'm fine. Totally cool, don't worry, get some sleep," he reassured. Poe sighed, leaning against one of the bedposts.  
"What's wrong. I heard you." Poe said, a bit louder, loud enough that he could hear his stern tone of voice. It came out like a fatherly tone, which was definitely not his intention. Finn didn't seem to care about how he sounded, as he sighed and explained.  
He explained what it was like to go out on his first battle. What it was like to see the frightened people, hear shots being fired, feel the fire underneath his helmet where the tiniest sliver of skin was shown. Feeling his heart stop when his fallen friend reached his hand up to grab at anything to save him, but soon dissappearing into a shell with only 3 streaks of blood left behind.  
And that's when Poe sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around the other. Bleary-eyed and weak, he did his best to comfort Finn, and it seemed to work. He hugged back tightly, his faced buried into Poe's shoulder. Poe felt a single tear hit the material of his shirt; he wasn't sure whose tear it was at this point.  
"Finn, you're safe, you know that? Don't need to worry about the First Order when you got me. You're free."  
That was enough to help Finn fall back asleep peacefully after some more comforting. Poe sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. Just in case Finn woke up again, he stayed put.


	2. Dawn

Poe woke up slowly, groaning as he moved his head around. His neck was sore, thanks to sleeping up against a wall. His eyes darted over to Finn, who was still asleep. He watched the other sleep for about 10 minutes before Finn woke up. He blinked quickly, trying to focus on who or what was sitting next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Why are you still here, Poe?"

Poe sighed, smiling softly. "I didn't want to leave you alone in case you woke up again. That's what friends are for, buddy." His heart twinged as he said the word "friend", as it felt wrong. It didn't feel like it was enough.

Nah. He was just delusional due to sleep deprivation.

"You should probably get dressed," Finn stated as he stood up. "Rey came back today!" His excitement shone through in his tone and his  _perfect fucking teeth god damnit_ ; he was excited. It was obvious that Rey and Finn were close, they made it off Jakku together, kicked some First Order ass, and BB-8 even said that they held hands while they were running. Poe frowned a bit, making sure Finn wouldn't see he was jealous-

He realized that it was official. Poe was hopelessly in love, and jealous, and had no clue what to do.

"I'll find you, I'm gonna get dressed." He waved as he walked out the door to his own room.

He sat on his bed and sighed for a long, long time. BB-8 chirped at his feet.

[Owner-Poe, are you alright? You are making a humanoid sound of distress.]

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, BB. I'm fine and dandy." He got undressed, putting on his pilot uniform in case he was sent out today to check for First Order activity nearby.

[Owner-Poe, you have been worrying about Acquaintance-Finn recently. You seem to be unnerved when Acquaintance-Finn mentions Acquaintance-Rey.]

Poe sighed, gently patting the top of BB-8. His face flushed slightly, and he tried to hide it with his hands from the droid (that observant little sh-)

"Poe! Rey is out front with General Organa, meet me out there," Finn yelled through the door. 

[Acquaintance-Finn and Acquaintance-Rey must be tended to. You should conceal the color on your face, Owner-Poe. It is very obivous that you have more complex feelings for Ac-]

"Enough, BB. I don't need a wingman. Go...bother someone else. Go bother Pava. I don't know, just don't. Mention. Finn."

[Affirmative, Owner-Poe. No mention of Friend-Finn to Friend-Pava.]

"Oh, so now he's a friend, not an acquaintance, eh?" Poe grumbled as he walked out the door, hoping his blush faded away by now.


	3. Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka "the finn realization and dialogue chapter"

Poe runs out to meet up with Finn and Rey, who are all smiles and hugs and laughs. He can't help but feel a bit jealous - he wanted attention. Even though, y'know, he didn't run off to meet a legendary Jedi for a few months, he wished Finn would love him like that or more. Wait. Waaaaait a second.

_Fuck._

_You love Finn._

It took him this long to realize he loved the guy he waited for for 3 weeks after he went unconscious; he loved the guy he stayed with in the middle of the night; he loved the guy who saved his life.

And you were jealous of his best friend, Rey, who wasn't even all that interested in romance. Whatsoever.

All he remembered was smiling with the 2 others and laughing, awkwardly being the friend-third-wheel. It was all a blur, and Finn noticed.

"Hey, you okay, Poe?"

Poe let out a soft "huh" before nodding, smiling to convince both Finn and himself. He explained that he had some last minute orders from General Organa and ran off, hiding in his dorm to talk with BB-8.

"So that's him?" Rey asked, glancing at the pilot jogging away. Finn nodded, laughing quietly. "Yep. He's him."

Rey had heard aaaaall about Poe from Finn's urgent memos. And apparently they seemed to be fond of eachother, and she did her best to help. But it wasn't helpful at all, as Finn wasn't convinced Poe liked him and Poe wouldn't do anything to make a damn move. So Rey tried to explain relationships and love and tried to say "Just say something to him, Finn, damnit!" But he would just reply with  _No it's fine I'm dumb he won't like me_

And so the first thing Rey did was slap Finn across the face after they hugged.

"That was for both constantly holding my hand when I said no, and for not talking to Poe."

And now Poe left again.

"I don't understand romance, and it doesn't interest me to be with someone, but I know what it is and am decent at giving advice on it. You should take it for once."

Finn groaned. "I just - how do I even talk to him when he seems to try to avoid me, especially when I mention you?"

Her eyes widened. "He's jealous."

"What?" 

"He's jealous, and he's worried you love me, not him."

He gasped. "Ooohh, that makes sense. I didn't know that could happen."

Rey laughed. "Well, maybe just bring it up sometime. Ask him why he seems weird about it. Just do. Something. Don't sit around and wait for BB-8 to set you two up." She waved as she walked away. "I've got a physical. Good luck." She then winked.

Finn blushed a bit, turning away and then contemplating his entire system of feelings for Poe. 

Poe was currently sitting on the floor, leaning on BB-8 while he rambled on and on about Finn. How he felt about him, and Rey, and wondering what he should do. 

[Owner-Poe should tell Co-Owner Finn his feelings.]

He laughed. "Co-owner? We aren't that serious, BB, c'mon. In your dreams."

[And yours as well.]

He rolled his eyes, sighing because damnit the droid was right on that.

Rey was sitting in the med bay, waiting for a medidroid to enter. She was thinking about how to get nervous Finn and lazy Poe together, or at least to speak.

BB-8 was trying not to angrily beep at Poe over him being dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' aromantic lesbian Rey.


End file.
